1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods for image reproduction in multiple sessions and, more particularly, to an image reproduction system that stores data for reprinting at a later time.
2. Description of Related Art
Some printing systems have time varying features, such as information contents of color calibration tables, that may affect the appearance of a printed job depending on the value of the feature at a particular time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved printing system that allows the tracking of certain time variant features, permitting an operator to predict whether a job will reprint with acceptable accuracy.
To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, a method comprises printing an image using a printing system; storing a first signal containing the image in association with a second signal representing a property of the printing system during the printing step; subsequently, reading the second signal; comparing the second signal to a signal representing a property of the printing system; and selectively displaying a message depending on a result of the comparing step.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method comprises recording time variant marking device properties prevailing at the first print time; associating those values with the first submission of a print job; comparing the recorded values with the current values in a reprint situation; and raising an exception when the difference exceeds a tolerance value.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a processing system for a printing system that prints an image. The processing system comprises a memory configured to store a first signal containing the image in association with a second signal representing a property attribute of the printing system during the printing of the image; circuitry that reads the second signal in response to user input; a correlator responsive to the second signal, and to a signal representing a property of the printing system; and a generator that selectively displays a message depending on an operation of the correlator.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a processing system for a printing system that prints an image. The processing system comprises means for storing a first signal containing the image in association with a second signal representing a property of the printing system during the printing; means for subsequently reading the second signal from the means for storing; means for comparing the second signal to a signal representing a property of the printing system; and means for selectively displaying a message depending on an operation of the comparing means.